Embodiments described herein relate generally to systems and methods for charging one or more batteries, and more particularly to systems and methods for charging a plurality of batteries that are coupled together in series.
The final step in a manufacturing process of rechargeable batteries typically includes a battery formation step. Cell formation is the process of transforming the active materials of a new cell into their usable form. The initial crystal structure of the electrolyte or the electrodes is determined by the manufacturing process by which these components were made and the process of forming the electrodes, which may not be the optimum structure for minimizing the internal impedance of the cell and may not give optimum contact between the electrolyte and the electrodes. The passage of current through the cell, and the heating and cooling of the cell, causes small changes in the microstructure or morphology of the active chemicals, and creates a stable solid electrolyte interface (SEI) that can passivate the electrode-electrolyte interface as well as prevent side reactions. Several cycles of charging and discharging of the batteries are usually carried out to ensure that the capacity and performance of the batteries meets the required specifications. During charging and discharging batteries are normally monitored and controlled due to the high energy density involved in the processes. Existing battery systems and modules typically have integrated voltage sensing, temperature sensing and safety control electronics. Moreover, battery module and packs are typically assembled and integrated using already formed cells.